


Я не поеду

by Inuya



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Родители все твердят, что в деревне очень хорошо. Но Нацуно не желает туда ехать.
Kudos: 2





	Я не поеду

Когда отец впервые говорит, что они поедут в деревню, Нацуно уверенно отвечает:

— Я не поеду.

Ну действительно, зачем? Перебираться из города в невесть какую глушь, где толком нечем заняться, а до школы неизвестно сколько ехать, да и люди… ну совсем не городские – оно ему надо?

Чуть позже говорит о поездке и мать. Именно о поездке, но Нацуно отвечает вновь, что никуда не поедет. Даже если это всего лишь на выходные, чтобы посмотреть, что за деревня, он не поедет. Ни за что на свете. А если силком увезут, то сбежит.

В следующий раз родители уже говорят о переезде, но Нацуно опять повторяет:

— Я не поеду. Не поеду никуда.

— Детские капризы, — смеется мать. — Там хорошо, там свежий воздух.

— Не нужен мне ваш свежий воздух, — негромко отвечает Нацуно. — Мне и в городе нравится.

Отец качает головой и покупает домик, мать собирает вещи. Возражения Нацуно никто не слушает. Кому интересны слова подростка, коего считают ребенком?

— Я не поеду, — упрямо твердит Нацуно, когда вещи отправлены.

— Не поеду… Я не поеду, — возражает Нацуно, когда его усаживают в машину.

Больше он ни говорит ни слова. Когда его устраивают в новую школу, Нацуно выходит на дорогу и смотрит в даль, откуда должен приехать автобус. У него теперь новая фраза, новая цель, за которую он будет цепляться до последнего.

— Я сбегу отсюда. Я уеду.

Он еще не знает, что возможно, выберется отсюда уже в виде пепла. Кто же оставит в живых оборотня?


End file.
